youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
UpUpDownDown
Austin Watson (born ), better known online as UpUpDownDown, Austin Creed, and by his WWE stage name Xavier Woods, is a gaming channel which regularly features other members of the WWE roster such as fellow New Day members Big E and Kofi Kingston, Sasha Banks, Tyler Breeze, Bayley, and referees to do challenges and games together. Biography Watson was born in Columbus, Georgia and began wrestling in the South Carolina indies while he was attending Furman University, where he graduated with a bachelor's degree in philosophy and a master's degree in psychology. After spending a couple of years working indie promotions in South Carolina and Georgia under the name Austin Creed, a combination of his own name and Austin Creed from the Rocky movies, in 2007 Watson was signed by TNA and debuted under the name Consequences Creed as tag partner of Ron "The Truth" Killings (who is now more widely known as WWE's R-Truth), and during his time with the company he won the tag team championship with Jay Lethal. After leaving TNA in 2010, Watson soon signed a developmental contract with WWE and was assigned to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling, initially wrestling under his real name before taking on the moniker of Xavier Woods. During his time in developmental, he won the FCW tag team championship with Wes Brisco, and after FCW rebranded itself as NXT his persona changed to a fanboy of 1990s pop culture such as Dragon Ball Z and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Woods was called up to the main WWE roster in 2013, initially to team with former tag team partner R-Truth, but for the first year or so he appeared sporadically, and often found himself competing in NXT. Things began to change in late 2014 when WWE began hyping a new group called The New Day made up of Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston - but the initial crowd response to the group, who had the gimmick of a gospel choir preaching a message of positivity, was negative. By mid-2015 the group's gospel gimmick, which had been rejected by the crowd and was also drawing accusations of having the trio portray racist characters, morphed into the gimmick they play to this day where they still preach positivity - but in a far more unique way, which has caught on with the crowd and made the group a popular part of WWE's programming. During this time the group has also held the WWE tag team championship twice, with their second reign beginning on August 23rd, 2015 and ending on December 18, 2016, to Cesaro and Sheamus at the Roadblock: End of the Line PPV. Watson (along with Big E and Kofi Kingston) is the longest reigning WWE (Raw) tag team champion (defeating Brian Kendrick and Paul London's 331-day reign) and the longest reigning tag-team champion of all time in WWE (defeating Demolition's 478-day reign). On March 17th, 2017, a sex tape was leaked on Reddit featuring Woods, WWE star Paige, and former WWE star Brad Maddox which was released without the consent of Woods, Paige or Maddox. Games Played * Agar.io * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * ARK: Survival Evolved * Armello * Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Batman: Arkham Knight * Blades of Steel * Bomberman * Call of Duty: Black Ops III – Zombies * Clash of Clans * Contra * Crazy Taxi * Cry of Fear * Destiny * Devil May Cry 4 * Doom * DOOM * Dragon Quest Heroes * DuckTales * Dying Light * Emily Wants to Play * The Evil Within * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Fortnite: Battle Royale * Freedom Planet * Goat Simulator * Goat Z * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto Online * I Am Bread * Layers of Fear * League of Legends * Lego Jurassic World * Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime * Madden NFL 16 * Mega Man Legacy Collection * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Mighty No.9 * Minecraft * Monstrum * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat X * Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 4 * Nuclear Throne * NHL '95 * Outlast * Overwatch * P.T. * Paperboy * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Pokemon GO * Pony Island * Punch Club * Rainbow Six Siege * The Simpsons Arcade * Slender: The Arrival * Sonic Adventure * SOMA * Sophie's Curse * Soulcalibur * Star Wars Battlefront * Street Fighter: The Movie * Street Fighter II * Street Fighter V * Superhot * Tetris * Tom Clancy's The Division * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Until Dawn * Wick * Windjammers * The Witcher 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * "WWE 2k18" * XCOM 2 * X-Men Arcade Trivia * Watson, along with his New Day teammates, guest hosted the June 30, 2017 edition of Good Mythical Morning. *UpUpDownDown has collaborated with Smosh Games on multiple occasions. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 17, 2017. *2 million subscribers: September 1, 2019. es:UpUpDownDown Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers